


It's You (Always Been)

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, It's the 1st Iron Man movie, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, because fuck yes, but with soulmates, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: His mother had not lived to know, that on his eighteen birthday, the words appeared on his left forearm. A phrase that made him puzzle over it, for it said, ‘Yes I did, what about it?’. It didn’t made much sense, but he also was not in the mood to consider that he was, apparently, gifted with a soulmate. After all, what joy there was, if his mother would never know?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Fictober20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fictober20





	It's You (Always Been)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event prompt #7.- “yes I did, what about it?”

Tony has known of the concept of soulmates since he was young, his mother, once had explained it to him. “It’s a rare gift my love,” her face and eyes soft, full of tenderness. “Not everyone has one. Those lucky enough to receive it, should embrace it.”

“Like you and dad,” he’d said.

“Yes my love, but remember, soulmates truly come together when they’re ready. Not a moment before.”

She’d also explained that while one would wear some sort of words that only they could see, once the soulmate was ready to accept it – but most importantly, the one who bore the words was – they would become visible for everyone to see.

His mother had not lived to know, that on his eighteen birthday, the words appeared on his left forearm. A phrase that made him puzzle over it, for it said, ‘Yes I did, what about it?’. It didn’t made much sense, but he also was not in the mood to consider that he was, apparently, gifted with a soulmate. After all, what joy there was, if his mother would never know?

So, he did what a grieving teenage would, partied, got high, got drunk and made a veritable mess out of himself. He didn’t even tell Rhodey of his mark. What was the point? He was young and rich, what need did he have for a soulmate?

Time flew him by, women came and went and his words remained visible only to himself. And so, his twenties and a his early thirties passed him by without him even noticing.

It is then, that he meets Virginia Potts. She’s low in the chain, just an account assistant, but one who spotted a mistake that would’ve costed his company millions. He’d been inside of his office, going over some paperwork when he’d clearly heard a woman’s voice raise several pitches. “If you don’t let me see Mr. Stark, I will spray you with pepper spray.”

Curious. So, he stood, hurried and waited just near the door. “I’m sorry miss, but the Mr. Stark has asked not to be disturbed.”

He doesn’t let the woman make good on her threat. “And how can I help you Miss…?”

The woman blushes a bit, but nods and lifts the documents she’s been carrying. “Potts. Virginia Potts. There’s a mistake, if you sign these, you’ll loose millions.”

A beat of silence. Then he grins, wide and sharp. “Come in, now tell me about it.” To his guard, he says. “Don’t worry Mike, it’s fine.”

He walks unhurried to his desk and sits down, extends his hand and motions the chairs opposite his. Miss Potts sits down. “So…” he starts. “I hear that you were going to pepper spray my guard. Did you do it?”

Miss Potts squares her shoulders, raises her chin and meets his eyes without an ounce of fear. “Yes I did, what about it?”

He freezes for a moment. Of all the ways he’d thought of finding his soulmate, this one never crossed his mind at all. Then grins again, wide and sharp, this one’s ballsy. He liked that. “Well then Miss Potts, good thing you didn’t. Now, tell me about the mistake.”

He sees her relax, as if she were breathing easier knowing that she wouldn’t get fired. “Well you see Mr. Stark, the problem is…”

By the end of their impromptu meeting, he’s already decided to make her his PA, and, wants to get to know what kind of woman she is, what a best way to do it without saying anything about his words. “Well then Miss Potts. How about I raise your salary,” he raises a hand, stopping her from speaking. “And by that, is, congratulations, you’re my new PA. If you want, that is.”

She looks at him like he’s insane. But then smiles, it’s not a soft smile, but there is pride in it. “Then, I’d take the pay raise.”

“Excellent. Now, Pepper, grab your things, you’re moving to the office next to me.”

“Pepper?”

His grin, is sure, is absolutely wicked. “In honor of how we met, besides, it suits you.”

She simply arches her brow, shakes her head and says. “I’ll get my things.”

Life moves fast after that, his arm remains without the words he know they’re there. Then, Afghanistan happens, he thinks of her, of course he does, but his priority is survival and destroying the cache of weapons. He lives, he makes back Stateside, sees her red eyes and she jokes in the way that says that she’s actually relieved to see him. That she’s trying to make things normal for him.

Life barely gives him a moment to breath, he perfects the armor, allows her to see him be vulnerable, allows her to touch that wound in his chest. Through it all, his words are only visible to him. Obadiah’s betrayal, another near death experience and SHIELD trying to make things more complicated than what they need to be, cement what he already knows. He belongs with her. With Pepper and there will no one else. He jokes, of course he does, because he needs to be calm before he gives another press conference, but the thing is, he means it. And then Iron Man rises.

It is only when they’re back on Malibu, that he risk seeing his arm. Smiles. Instead of transparent lettering, the words are solid black. “Pep, there’s something you need to see.”

“Oh God, it’s not another armor is it?”

He says nothing, only rolls his sleeve upwards and shows the phrase to her. She gapes. Because if there’s one thing about Pepper is, that she has a good memory. And it’s been an event he’s never quite let go. “Oh my God.” She says, stunned.

He shrugs, tries to be nonchalant about it. “It’s you Pep. The question is, what will you do?”

She’s silent for some minutes, her eyes glued to his arm. He begins to worry, he’s about to speak once more, when she smiles, soft and kind and her eyes are glossy. “Well, superheroes need a girlfriend, don’t they?”

He grins, wide and full of relief. “Yeah, we do. Are you up to the job? It’ll likely not be easy.”

She gives him a look that says, ‘I know, I’ve known you long enough’, out loud, she says, “Well then, you better make it worth it.”

He takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. She’s the one for him, she’ll always be. Because she choose him back. And he’ll cherish her all his life.


End file.
